battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur (Brazil)
Not to be confused with the robot which competed in Las Vegas 1999. Minotaur is a robot that was built by the Brazilian Team RioBotZ which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It is armed with a powerful spinning drum, which can speed up to a deadly 10,000 RPM or possibly higher. Minotaur has previously won 2 heavyweight championships in 2014 at STEM Tech Olympiad and 2015 at RoboGames as Touro Maximus. Robot History ABC Season 2 Minotaur's first fight was against British entry Photon Storm. The fight started off in Minotaur's favor, with Minotaur getting in a hit on Photon Storm, ripping decorative panels off. Afterwards, Photon Storm managed to get a grip inside the opening for one of Minotaur's wheels before releasing it. However, Minotaur then lined up a shot and got a good hit with its drum, causing one side of Photon Storm's welds to fail. This took out both of its drive motors and damaged the battery while also damaging the hydraulic line that powered the weapon. Photon Storm was left unable to move and spewing hydraulic fluid around the BattleBox, giving Minotaur the win by KO at 1:41. This win put Minotaur to the round of 32 with its No.7 seeding, where it faced the No.26 seed Blacksmith. Things started out poorly for Minotaur as Blacksmith not only withstood the attacks from Minotaur but it was able to push Minotaur around. However, eventually Minotaur started to damage the front wedge of Blacksmith and tore it off. Minotaur then tore off the top plate but Blacksmith kept coming. Minotaur flipped Blacksmith but Blacksmith self-righted. Eventually, Blacksmith's weapon motor caught fire and Blacksmith stopped moving. However, there wasn't enough time to count out Blacksmith so it went to a judges decision, where Minotaur won on a unanimous 3-0 decision to advance it to the round of 16, where it faced the No.23 seed Warhead. When the match started, both robots made contact with each other, but no damage was done. However, on the second collision, Warhead's spinning dome was ripped off by Minotaur's spinning drum and landed on the BattleBox floor. Minotaur continued attacking Warhead and ripped off Warhead's right side armor. Minotaur pushed Warhead under the pulverizer and Warhead was having driving issues. Minotaur backs away and went straight at the left side of Warhead, which ripped off the left side armor and flipped it onto its side. Warhead couldn't self-right and it was counted out. Minotaur won by KO at 1:11 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.2 seed Bronco. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It’s Brazilian, so you know someone is about to get waxed. It’s MINOTAUR!" "It's raining, it's pouring, it's time for some goring! Part man, part cattle and ready for battle. It's MINOTAUR!" "At the running of the bulls, the bulls run from him. Toro! Toro! Toro! These horns bring the gore-o. It's MINOTAUR!" Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Invertible Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists